New School, New Problems, New Romance
by Agent L
Summary: "I moved here to North Carolina from Florida. I have my eyes on a certain grey-eyed girl. I am the new kid, but I have made many friends. I have also made many enimies. I just hope nothing comes between me and Katniss Everdeen." Peeta's POV. High School AU Please Read! Warnings for language, sexual refrences, and later mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**A/N: I have seen the lack of stories in Peeta's POV, therefore I have created this. I have every chapter already written, so whenever I can I will update. It will most likely be every Friday though. If I am late, I will apologize. However, I do not have internet at my home, and I borrow my best friend's internet, so I will try my best.**

**I also have tried to make these as long as I can. However, I use wordpad because I have no Microsoft Word, so it does not have word count. I just write and whatever length it is on the editor, is the length, although I will try to fix it.**

**Another problem is I am GIRL NOT A BOY. I will attempt as much as possible to keep it sounding like a male. I will also attempt to keep them like themselves, but I cannot promise anything. And I don't know the names of Peeta's family members, so I made them up.**

**And the Mockingjay is an actual bird in this story.**

**Anyways, I will allow you to read.**

**Chapter One**

Ah, a new school! Great!

If you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm.

My name is Peeta Mellark. I am seventeen, about five foot eight inches, I have blonde hair, and I have blue eyes. I just moved here to North Carolina from Florida. I live with my parents, Lilian and Lance Mellark, and and my brothers, Roy and Samuel. Roy is twenty-two, and is in his last year of collage. Samuel, or Sam as I call him, is onlythirteen, and is in his last year of middle school.

As we pulled up to the school, I realized the school mascot was of the Mockingjay. I smiled. I always loved listening to Mockingjays. They sung beautifully.

"Peeta!" My mother yelled at me, breaking me of my thoughts.

"Yes, Mother?" I asked, looking at her with hatred in my eyes, although I had a fake smile.

"You need to hurry your ass up if you don't want to be late." Mother said harshly.

"I will not be late." I said calmly.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. "Say goodbye to Samuel and get out of the damn car."

I sighed at my mother's behavior. She was always this way, and that is why we always move. I bring a girl home to meet her, she scares them away, and I get bullied until my father has enough of it and makes us move yet again.

I give my brother a quick hug, saying "Have a good day and I'll pick you up on my walk home seeing as mother will be working."

Sam smiled, hugging back instantly, and adding: "You too Peeta!"

"Now get your ass out of my fucking car." My mother said. I rolled my eyes, but grabbed my black backpack and getting out, slamming the door on purpose.

"And don't slam the damn door!" She yelled out the window before she sped off. I sighed. My mother might hate me, but deep down I still love her.

"Hey bro! You new?" I jumped at the voice behind me, and sped around, breathing heavily.

"You scared me." I said.

"Oops." the boy said. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." I said. "By the way, yes I am new. And my name is Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

"Names Finnick Odair." the boy said.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Would you like to meet some of my friends?" He asked nicely.

"I am super sorry, but I have to go get my-"

"Schedule! Thats right!" Finnick said. "I'll go with. Gotta say hi to my girlfriend anyways."

"Okay."

We ended up getting to know each other better in the five minutes it took to get to the office. Upon entering, I saw the most beautiful girl ever.

She had long brown hair that was put into a side braid, and it looked absolutely beautiful. She also had on jeans, hunting boots, a camoflauge t-shirt, and a hunting jacket. It was a good outfit for her.

"Brooooooo." Finnick said quietly, stopping us right at the door.

"What?" I asked, looking at him quizically.

"You were eyeing Katniss." He said, now smirking.

"Who?" I ask, although I have an idea of who he's talking about.

"Katniss Everdeen. The brunette helping my girl, Annie Cresta." Finnick said.

I sighed, "Okay, yea. Katniss is cute."

"Looks like you'll fit in perfectly." He said, and went to his girlfriend. I went up the secretary, or one of them, and asked for my schedule. I learned his name to be Seneca Crane, or just Seneca.

As I walked to my class, I thought to myself:

May the odds be ever in your favor.

**How did you all like the first chapter? Good, bad? Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Strong Language, Mentions of Sexual Content**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! Thank you all for your fabulouse responses! They keep me going even if I actually continue without reviews or favorites or follows. But these responses were fantastic! So here is yet another chapter of Peeta's high school life. And let me know if you want Katniss or anyone else. I know I said it would be Peeta's but I decided that I'd let you guys choose if you wanted another POV. Also, I'm making it they have three classes everyday, and study hall everyday. **

**Chapter Two**

I stood outside of Mr. Cinna's science class. He was going to introduce me to the class. I argued but Mr. Cinna would not take no for an answer.

Within a couple minutes, I was motioned to enter.

"Class, this is Peeta Mellark." Mr. Cinna started. "He is new here and I expect you to treat him nicely."

"Whatever..." a blonde girl said from the back of the class.

"What was that Ms. Clove?" Mr Cinna asked the girl.

"I said 'Of course!'" Clove said innocently. I roll my eyes. I knew that she was one of the popular kids.

"Anyways." Mr Cinna said. "The only seat that is open is by Ms. Everdeen." Then I saw Katniss by the window look towards him. She waved at me. "Why don't you go sit down?" Mr Cinna suggested. I nodded, and walked over quickly.

Once I was comfortably seated next to Katniss, I took out my Science Notebook, a pen, a pencil, and calculator. I felt eyes on me the whole time, and I assumed it was Katniss. When I looked, we locked eyes and she looked away quickly, face beet red. I smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Peeta." I whispered. She looked, smiling.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." she said. I smiled.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, and you?"

"I am swell." I replied, opening my notebook.

About halfway through class, Mr Cinna announced that we were to do a project on the periodic table. Katniss and I were chosen to be a pair. I loved the idea.

So, after another forty five minutes of class, it was officially time to change classes. I didn't realize the bell rang until I saw people rushing out and Katniss practically moving lightning speed. I did the same, quickly packing my bag, checking my schedule, and putting my schedule back.

"What do you have next?" I heard Katniss ask as I slung on my backpack.

"Gym." I replied eagerly.

"Oh, cool." She said. "Well, I do too."

Hm. How ironic.

"Wow. Wanna walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure!"

So for the next five minutes, we talked, and got to know each other.

First she told me about the group called the Careers. That's what the populars were called. There was Marvel, who was dating Glimmer. And then Cato, who was dating Clove. I learned Cato and Marvel have been trying to ge into Katniss's pants for a couple years now. Literally.

I told her about my abusive mother, my caring father, and my brothers. She told me about her late father, her mother who abandoned her and her little sister, and her sister, Primrose, also known as Prim.

"I'm so sorry about your father." I said.

"I know. 'He must have been a great man.' That's what everyone says..." She said.

"Kat, I wasn't going to say that. I've realized you dislike sympathy, so I'm going to try my best to avoid giving you sympathy." I said softly. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Peeta." She said.

"Anytime." I said, smiling back.

And then we reached Gym.

I was so going to kick ass in this hour.

**I hope you all liked! I still can't believe how many people have reviewed, favorited, and followed. It really keeps me writing! I love you all and stay srong, like Katniss and Peeta.**

**Love Always, Jessie the Angel **

**P.S Next chapter is hopefully going to be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Strong Language, Sexual Refrences**

**Another chapter today!**

**A/N: Love you guys and your feedback! You guys are awesome! So for all you awesome people, you get a virtual President Snow target and virtual bow and arrows! Anyways, if you don't want that, then take virtual bread from Peeta and a Mockingjay pin from Katniss. So here's another chappie for all you awesome people out there in virtual Panem! And I decided to put Katniss, Finnick, and Annie's POVs in here.**

**Chapter Three**

I changed quickly into my Gym clothes, before going outside to Coach Jackson and Coach Boggs. My coach was Coach Boggs, the male Coach. Coach Jackson was the female coach. Anyways, once roll was taken and we stretched, it was time to play my favorite sport.

Dodgeball.

I was fast and strong, both advantages. Plus you get to hit people you dislike, whether it be on purpose or accident. But I currently have no enimies other than Marvel and Cato. No way in hell was I gonna try to hut Glimmer or Clove. Although if we're allowed to...

Everything went in slow motion. The whistle sounded. I ran to the line of balls. I grabbed four. I ran back, throwing two at random kids. I got back to where the team was lined up before. I looked and saw that Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Katniss were four of the ten that were out. And there was only twenty kids per team. I decided to go hard core.

I threw hard, and I dodged every ball. By the time I was the last on my team, Marvel and Cato were the last ones on the opposite team. I smirked.

"You can do it Peeta!" I heard Katniss yell. I looked and she was blushing rapidly, and then Finnick yelled.

"Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!" Finnick yelled.

Then my whole team burst out in cheers. I looked back at Marvel and Cato.

"Ready to lose, New Kid?" Cato yelled.

"In your dreams Dumbo." I smirked.

"Oooooooooh!" Finnick said.

"Good one!" Joanna exclaimed.

"Oh that's it." Marvel said. He threw the ball-hard-but I caught it. It was an easy catch too.

"What the fuck?" He yelled. "How the fuck did you fucking catch that fucking throw?"

"Cause he's awesome like that bitch!" Katniss exclaimed, as she walked back onto the court that was split in two.

"Whatever whore." Marvel said, walking away from Cato.

"This coming from the guy whose had sex with almost every girl here. Oh wait- not me or Johanna! So you CAN'T get in every girl's pants like you said." Katniss said. That received a gasp from the whole class except Clove, Glimmer, and Cato. I smirked. Then Cato threw his ball at Katniss roughly. Katniss was caught by surprise but did a cart-wheel sideways to dodge the ball. I looked at her with a surprised expression. I received a smirk from her.

"Like that? Well, then watch this." She picked up a ball, and aimed it, before throwing it at Cato. It hit his nose, hard.

"Damn!"

**Katniss POV**

Yes, I hurt Cato to impress Peeta.

So what?

It's been a week since the first time I said hi. Ever since I saw him in the office that morning, I get nervous around him. I figured it was just my hormones, but now I'm not so sure. I can't explain it, but my stomach starts fluttering, my heart speeds up, and the room suddenly gets warm. I wish I knew what was going on. I figured this was what you felt when you fell in love, but I never felt that with my ex, Gale Hawthorne. Then again, he is a jerk.

Anyways, when I first saw him with Finnick, I realized I hadn't seen him anywhere before, so I figured that he was new. When I talked to Finnick via text message on the way for first hour. He told me Peeta's name, timeline, age, and many other things. Wow. That makes me sound like a creeper. Oh well.

I figured I'd ask Annie a favor.

A big favor.

**Annie POV**

I walked to third hour study hall silently. That is until Katniss caught up with me.

"Annie!" she called. I turned around as she caught up.

"Hey Kat. What's up?" I asked.

"I need a big favor." she asked.

I gave her a questioning look. "What can I do for ya?" I asked.

"I need you to convince Finn to hold a party and to invite Peeta." Kat said.

"Why?" I asked, eyebrows raised and arms crossed. She then started blushing hard. I put two and two together. "You like him!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up." She said. I could tell she like him though.

"Fine. I'll ask Finny for you." I said.

"Thanks."

_And I'll tell Peeta to ask you to the party. _I thought, mentally smirking.

"Your welcome. Now let's get to Study Hall."

**Finnick POV**

I sat at a table in my last class of the day, Math. Annie walked in, a mischievous smile on her face.

When she sat, I looked to her.

"Hey babe, why the mischievous smile?" I asked.

"Oh, I just have a favor to ask you." She said, and gave me a quick kiss.

"Yea?" I asked cautionary.

"Can you hold a party?" She asked. I gave her a confused expression. "Kat wants to spend time with Peeta."

I smirked. "Of course I will. If-" she glared at me. "-you will be my date."

She smiled. "Always!"

We shared one last kiss, and I thought of a plan.

I was going to get Peeta to ask Katniss out.

**Ohhhhh. Odair and Cresta playing matchmaker! LOL. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!**

**Love Always, Jessie**


End file.
